


Defiled

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [19]
Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Threesome - M/M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: Even though he was just a simple security program, a quick bit of code that lacked even enough data to formulate a voice, he could feel the hope that's been laced through his systems disappear as sickly yellow hands fasten themselves around his wrists.
Relationships: Anon/Gibson/Jalen | Abraxas (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 4





	Defiled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3950.html?thread=1988206#t1988206) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

He fell to the ground heavily, elbows and knees stinging from the impact, the pain alone an indicator of his current weakness. His circuits flickered heavily, chest heaving as his processes struggle to keep his eyes open, to keep him fighting against the soothing call of darkness.

Even though he was just a simple security program, a quick bit of code that lacked even enough data to formulate a voice, he could feel the hope that's been laced through his systems disappear as sickly yellow hands fasten themselves around his wrists. He looked up to the face that used to be his companion - his friend, he thought, though he is unsure of the definition of the word - and the twisted grin that lurked there was almost enough to give up the fight completely.

The loose restraint was enough to keep him from struggling, his power reserves as drained as they were. He waited, but there was only the grin and the odd crackling noise as the other soldiers summoned to fight him returned to whatever corruption in the code they came from. Anon wondered what was to happen to him; why he had not just been immediately derezzed or changed.

The nanocycle stretched on, Anon's sensors beginning to pick up something odd. Corruption, he thought, like thousands of tiny bugs trying to worm themselves underneath his skin, tickling his wrists in the most unsettling way. He wiggled, trying weakly to get away from the grip, earning only a gurgling chuckle and a renewed grip. The feeling doubled and he tensed, unable to stop even this tiny invasion of himself at the time.

Too focused on the problem, he doesn't notice the footsteps behind him until there are hands on his hips, burning and intense and yet that same feeling multiplied hundreds of thousands of times. He wished he could scream, could let out the pain it caused, but could do nothing but shake mutely and try to calm his own frenzied processes to attempt a logical evaluation of the situation.

Abraxas.

It was the only thing that made any sense. The hands tapped at his hips and a fresh shudder passed through his tired circuits, a deeply corrupted laugh coming from behind him.

"This is the program that's been causing me so much trouble? How _pitiful._ " Another laugh, and then Anon could feel him there, hovering over him, barely an inch from his skin, rattling poison into his sensors. "I have something special planned for you." His hands are scorching, acid melting through his suit and Anon felt the entire thing begin to glitch. "Something new. Something for those who need _rectification._ "

Within moments most of his suit had disappeared, though much of his armor still clung stubbornly to him. His processes cannot form thoughts through the constant, painful assault of virus coding against his bare skin and he would scream if he could have as Abraxas began to penetrate him. The virus was huge and thick and dry and that same acid feeling ran along every inch of him. Anon pulled out the last of his power to make a desperate attempt at getting away, a pitifully weak arch of his back that only made the two surrounding him laugh in that sickeningly corrupted way.

It felt as though he was being melted from the inside out, as if he could feel his code dissolving around the powerful, invasive new one. It hurt in a way he could never put into words and he could do nothing but take it, shuddering weakly as Abraxas began a rough rhythm inside him. His sensors have become hazy, malfunctioning under the pressure and his processes have mostly cut out, but he still saw what remained of Gibson, looking as eager as his new master to get inside of Anon. He barely began to register the idea before Abraxas laughed breathily behind him, never stopping that painful push-and-pull.

"Minion - Gibson, was it? Yes, Gibson." Another laugh, low and dark and directed towards him, now. "Your old friend, I'd heard. Another instrument for your _corruption._ " One of those acid hands was suddenly on his helmet, melting through it with ease and then there was another sulfuric appendage in his face, pushing into his mouth that he hadn't even realized was open. It tasted like death, but again he could do nothing but allow what was left of his friend to enthusiastically thrust into him.

Anon had never heard of nightmares. This was still far beyond his worst one.

Gibson finished first, speeding up and thrusting deep into his throat before howling and pulsing thickly. Anon helplessly swallowed what felt like magma running down his throat, the feeling only spreading as the corrupted program pulls back, spreading out from his throat and down through his chest. His breaths came short, as if one had suddenly landed on top of him. He heard Abraxas, laughing again, before that pulsing pain magnified a thousand times and he can feel nothing but searing white-hot pain inside and out.

It felt like a thousand cycles later that the virus tilts his chin up gently, pain faded to numbness until he can feel nothing but his face. The look that resided on his enemy's face was one of triumph.

"You're mine, now."

And then there was only darkness.


End file.
